laurajohrowlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Laura Joh Rowland Wiki:Book article guideline
This page serves as a guide when making a new book article. Sections can be omitted, added, or rearranged to better suit each individual novel. Book Infobox Template Place the Book Infobox template at the beginning of the article. Fill out the spaces provided. If you can't place any information in a specific area, please put either "Unknown" or "N/A". Introduction Underneath the template, write one or two sentences about the book, including the author's name. If the novel is apart of a series, be sure to include the series's name and where it rests within that series. ;Example :The Perfumed Sleeve is the ninth novel by Laura Joh Rowland and the ninth entry in the Sano Ichirō series. Official Synopsis Write out the synopsis for the book from one of the following websites: * Rowland's official website * Rowland's Facebook page * The back of a paperback copy of the book. * The cover jacket of a copy of the book. Cite your source! If a reference isn't given after the synopsis, the synopsis will either be removed or replaced. Dedication Write the dedication if there is one. If the dedication needs an explanation, please provide one, but keep it short and to the point. Acknowledgments Write the acknowledgements. If one of the people acknowledged is well known and has their own Wikipedia page, give a link to their page. Historical Note If there are any historical notes, give a summary of them. It shouldn't be longer than a paragraph (around five to six sentences). Plot Give a summery of the prologue, chapters, and epilogue. Don't start copying the text verbatim! That is plagiarism and it could get this wiki into legal trouble. Any editors found practicing this will be blocked or temporarily banned depending on several factors, such as frequency and severity. Character Appearances Make a list of the characters who appeared in this book, preferably in order. If a character is mentioned in passing, put "(mentioned)" next to their name. Debut List all of the characters who make their first appearance. Reoccurring List all of the characters who show up again. Character Deaths Make a table of any characters who died/were murdered during the novel. Locations Make a list of various locations that were visited throughout the book, preferably in order. Cover Gallery Using the code below, add a gallery featuring all the different covers for the book. Picture.png|Caption Trivia Add some trivia about the book. References Place a reference tag here. * Adding a reference within the text: * Code for the tag: Categories Required Categories that have to be added. *Category:Books *Category:Charlotte Bronte series - Only add if the book is in the Charlotte Brontë series *Category:Sano Ichiro series - Only add if the book is in the Sano Ichirō series *Category:Sarah Bain series - Only add if the book is in the Sarah Bain series Optional These categories reflect the completion status of the article. *Category:Article stubs - This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this if the page only has a couple sentences or one paragraph. *Category:Work In Progress - This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this if the article needs more information regarding its subject. Once all its sections have been fleshed out and the only editing left are additions or minor changes (such as grammar fixes), it can be removed. Example Pages Here are some pages that meet the above criteria: * To be added... Category:Wiki Category:Policies